


Things Fall Into Places

by Phytin



Category: Blur (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 10:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phytin/pseuds/Phytin
Summary: 这个叫Damon的家伙带着他愚蠢的笑容，强行攻进Graham波澜不惊的大脑里，沉重地砸出一大片水花与一直没有减弱的涟漪。





	Things Fall Into Places

**Author's Note:**

> 去年暑假写的，后来删掉了，在这里存个档  
> 没什么意思的pwp甜文

 这极有可能是一个错误决定。

 

 Graham Coxon站在这条无比熟悉的肮脏小巷的尽头迟疑着。

  

他还有机会离开，这条巷子少有人路过，眼下也不算太晚。他可以一路快速地跑，直到到达他家所在的温馨美好的中产阶级社区，那里的街道由各家房间柔软的橙黄色灯光照亮。他可以就此离开，之后在他房间温暖整洁的床上好好睡上一晚，假装这个疯狂的想法从来没有扎根在他的心里，也没有盘踞在他脑海里，更没有不依不饶地追逐他直到每个梦境的深处。他也许会成功忘掉这个念头，把记忆拨回一切开始之前，然后像那过去十六年一样生活。

 

他得迅速选择：他告诉父母他是去同学家过夜，因此还背着书包，这让他显得格外扎眼。他可不想被别人认出来，最坏的就是传到学校里，秃顶的年级主任和校长会一遍遍地找他谈话，那会让他无聊到昏过去。他应该回家的，父母不会因为他突然回来而询问，他们只会体贴地为他准备好牛奶，然后像无事发生过一样对他说晚安。他确实应该立刻转身离开的。

 

但……他捏紧了手里被汗润湿的一沓纸币，闭上眼，铺天盖地的蓝色就朝他压过来。他被这浪潮裹挟住，摇摇晃晃几乎快要站不直。

 

追溯起来还要说到半年前。

 

原先不过是他被该死的同学拉进了酒吧。这男孩给他俩做了假证件，兴奋地坐在吧台上搂着他的肩膀说今晚要不醉不归。实际上这比听上去容易得多--不是说他们以前没有碰过酒精，得了吧，谁没有打开冰箱偷拿过父母的存货呢；但事实是，他们此时坐在这里就已经足够兴奋，再加上酒精，超量分泌的肾上腺素加速了整个醉酒进程。还不过半个小时，两个人就接连冲出了酒吧，对着下水道呕吐。

 

Graham这时候晕晕乎乎的，他最后咳了几嗓子，在旁边依然低着头的家伙衣服上擦了擦嘴，用手撑着他的背站起来，险些让对方的脸和自己的呕吐物亲密接触。他揉了揉头发，傻笑着抬头，然后看见了靠在对面墙壁上抽烟的男孩。

 

哦，Graham的大脑停止了转动。他想他大概已经醉到出现幻觉了，不然他怎么会看到天使呢？

 

“嘿，你好啊天使，”Graham头脑发热地朝他挥手，“你怎么也会抽烟啊？这难道不在他妈的什么戒律或者七宗罪里吗？”对面的男孩好像被他吓了一跳，慌张地抬起头来看向声音的起源，Graham因此看到了他发亮的眼睛。酒吧的霓虹灯在他的眼睛里，他对Graham笑，彩色的灯光就在他弯曲的眼睛里扭曲变形。

 

“嘿！”Graham推了推同样神志不清的同学，“你看到天使了吗？他就在我们对面！”他的同学用袖子擦了擦嘴，睁开迷蒙的眼睛却只能看到一个西装男孩正流里流气地朝他们吹口哨。“我只看到一个男妓：大概吧。”他迷迷糊糊地回答，然后软倒在Graham肩膀上。Graham看着天使对他笑得更加欢快，使劲地摇了摇头，但幻觉并没有消失。他呆呆地拍他同学的背：“看来我们是真的醉到不行了。”他晃晃悠悠地站好准备转身回酒吧，走之前想起来什么似的对那个好看的男孩子喊了一句。

 

“你该消失了天使，下次醉酒的幻想里再见吧！”

 

当时他没想到他们会那么快就再见，只不过并不是在醉酒的幻想中。

 

去酒吧后的第二天，那个同学神神秘秘地找他，说他昨晚得知那个酒吧驻唱乐队的吉他手跑了，现在正在找人顶替他的位置。他想要试试，并央求Graham陪他一起去，还说要请他喝酒做酬劳。Graham实在是不太明白他什么时候打听到的，反正肯定不会是昨晚。他们一同去又一同喝醉，Graham没理由不知道他打听到了什么消息。但Graham一贯不擅长拒绝别人，况且他实在是有些喜欢喝醉的感觉：像是踩在云端，脚底是实在的虚幻，眼前是迷蒙的远景。放学后他俩背着吉他走进了酒吧，他的同学正在和店主交涉，而Graham默默退到一边。他摸着鼻子东张西望，看到后方有一个半开的门。

他出于好奇便走过去，打开门看到杂乱无章摆放的乐器。他随手拿了把吉他，好玩一般地想试试这还有没有坏掉，拨动琴弦后意外地发现这吉他虽然被胡乱扔在地上，但明明是有好好保养过的。他随手拨出一段音乐：完全是随机的，实验性的，只是为了取悦他自己的。他快乐地自娱自乐完之后，吹了下口哨，把吉他又放了回去，转身却发现有个人站在他身后。 Graham被吓得后退一步，险些被地上的吉他绊倒。“喔哦，小心点。”对方先开了口，“你知道吗，你弹得很好。”Graham低头看对方的鞋，无措地抓了抓蓬松的卷发：他实在不太适应与陌生人对话，也实在不知道该说什么。“我知道。”他有些迟钝地回答对方，然后听见那男孩喷出一声笑。他小心地抬头瞟了对方一眼，撞到对方的视线，还没看清他的模样就又迅速地低下了头。这时对方又说话了，“哦，你就是昨晚那个男孩！”他的笑意太过外露，在每个音节里爆出。Graham被昨晚这个时间状语触动，终于又抬起头，这次终于看清了对方。

 

“Holy shite.”Graham喃喃地骂了一句，大脑因为过分的尴尬而险些停摆。他今晚并没有喝酒，而他昨天醉酒时见到的天使正站在他面前。如果不是他疯了，那就是这男孩根本不是天使，也根本不是他的幻想。最合理的解决方法是装作什么都不记得了，Graham的大脑重启后飞速地运行着，但他骂的那句已经把他出卖得很彻底。他又不知道该说什么了，只能旁观着眼前这家伙笑到直不起身，并试图从他身边绕出去，一路跑出这个地方，然后再也不回来。

 

那家伙伸出手抓住了他的胳膊：“嘿，”他听起来像是在强忍笑意，“我是Damon,Damon Albarn，你还没有告诉我你的名字。”“我看不出我有什么必要告诉你。”Graham尖刻地拒绝他，试图把他的爪子从自己上臂掰开。“那可不行，”自称Damon的男孩反而越抓越紧，几乎快要把Graham弄疼了，“乐队成员必须要互相认识。”

 

 后来他得知Damon就是酒吧乐队的主唱。他一路将Graham半推半拉地带出了储物间，无视了Graham的咒骂，然后对着正在和同学交涉的老板快乐地喊：“不用再麻烦了，我已经找到人选了！”“Graham？”“我根本没有同意！”Graham从Damon的臂弯里挣扎出来，扶好歪掉的眼镜，和同学一同喊出了声。“原来你叫Graham，我还是知道了。”Damon像个白痴那样得意地笑着，“你必须要同意，你得补偿我昨晚被叫做天使的屈辱经历。”Graham的脸一下子涨得通红，而同学也快乐地开始起哄，完全忘记了明明一开始是他嚷着要来面试：“Graham快答应吧，加入乐队多酷啊，等你拿了钱一定记得请我喝酒！”

 

就这样稀里糊涂，半蒙半骗地，Graham成了这个叫Seymour的乐队的吉他手。

 

后来想起来实在是不应该就这么同意的，这个叫Damon的家伙带着他愚蠢的笑容强行攻进他的波澜不惊的大脑里，沉重地砸出一大片水花与一直没有减弱的涟漪。

 

 

Graham发现自己正朝着小巷深处走去。他没法这样离开：他必须要直面这个，不管它究竟是什么。Damon Albarn确实好看，但哪怕这样，他这些日子在Graham的性幻想中出现的次数也过于不必要得多了：他柔软的金发，Graham曾经趁他不注意时偷偷抚摸过；他曾经放在过Graham头顶的骨节分明的手，他说话时低沉的嗓音，更不要提他的眼睛。在一次幻想着Damon得到高潮的余韵中他荒谬地想着蓝色，Damon的眼睛不像天空也不像海水，那太浓烈了，不适用于他浅得近乎透明的虹膜。瓶装的纯净水，他构想着那个画面：再加上一滴蓝色的颜料。普蓝实在艳丽了些，天蓝又太过温柔。湖蓝色也许会合适，可当他调和好色彩铺陈在画纸上时，又觉得哪里都不对劲，有什么关键的东西缺失了。

 

“嘿Gra,”Graham转过身来，果然是Damon，穿着他的Fred Perry和马丁靴，在路灯下面开心地对Graham笑。“Gra你是要去同学家然后顺路来看我的吗？”他显然是注意到了Graham背上的书包，“Gra你可真好。”他每句话都毫无必要地加上Gra,这么多年来只有Damon才这样喊Graham。明明他们认识不过半年，但他却念得熟络。也许是因为他自己也意识到他说Gra这个词时喉咙和胸腔的共鸣，才这样一遍又一遍顽固地在每一个空隙叫出。

 

“我……”Graham一只手紧紧地攥着书包带子，握着钱的手不由自主地藏到了背后。他没有考虑到这个：他该怎么告诉Damon呢？告诉Damon他喜欢他，想要他。告诉Damon他对他的渴望，以及对这渴望的恐惧。

 

 

“不，Day，我不是要去同学家。”但他到最后只是这么说。他低头看着自己的球鞋，甚至不敢朝Damon走过去：他害怕他那个污浊的想法太过大声，只要两人足够接近便昭然若揭。

 

“你怎么了Gra？”Damon感觉到Graham的状态和平时不太一样，担心地朝他走过来。不要再靠近了，拜托了。Graham在心中大声地祈祷着，但Damon把他拉进一个拥抱。Graham可以闻出他刚刚抽了根烟，闻出他衣服上散发的洗衣液的柠檬味，闻出他耳朵后抹的一点古龙水。“我……”Graham晕头转向，几乎快要忘记自己来找Damon的原因了。“你没事吧Gra？”Damon松了松手想要断开这个拥抱，看看Graham的表情确认他没有在伤心难过。“就……请……能再多抱我一会吗？”Graham没有松手，头埋在Damon的颈窝含含糊糊地说。Damon愣了一下，正准备回抱Graham的时候，突然感觉到有什么东西被塞进了他的手。形状像是一小卷纸，触感……Damon缓缓地抬起手，越过Graham的肩膀，借着附近酒吧霓虹灯管的艳丽光芒，看清了那一小卷钱。

 

 

 “这是什么，Gra？”Damon一头雾水，他不明白Graham为什么突然像是很伤心一样抱住他，更不明白为什么他要突然给他钱。“这些钱够了吗？”Graham的头仍然埋在他颈窝里，说话时喷出的温暖气息洒在Damon的脖子上。他的卷发压在Damon的下巴上，Damon感受到一阵难耐的瘙痒。“够什么？”他屏住呼吸悄声地问Graham，脆弱的脖颈暴露在Graham的呼吸之下而产生应激反应并心跳加速。他不再看那叠钱了；他环抱住Graham，手掌抚摸着他的脊背，顺着他突出的脊椎骨缓缓滑动。Graham温暖得要命，而且还有隐隐约约的甜香味，实在是让人没法不沉迷他。Damon现在并不想要他回答：他只想趁着这个时机再多抱抱他 多闻闻他身上的甜味。

 

但Graham还是开口了。“够买你一夜。”

 “买我……哦。”Damon懂了。“谁告诉你的？”他没有停下抚摸Graham脊背的动作，语气平常地问他，像是Graham刚刚对他说的是晚上好一样。“不是吗。”Graham闷闷地说，“你穿成这样晚上站在路灯下面，女孩们和你调情的时候你又谁都不拒绝，说只要付钱谁都可以拥有你……”Graham不说了，犹犹豫豫地开始怀疑自己是不是猜错了，或者是激怒了Damon。“所以……”Graham迟疑地松开了抱住Damon的手，两人拉开一点距离。Damon低着头，五官藏在阴影里，Graham看不清他的表情。他有些慌了：Damon该不会是生气了吧？他咬着嘴唇，后悔自己刚刚所说所做的一切：他几乎快要逃跑了，如果不是Damon此时抬头，Graham因此看见了他掩饰不住的笑容。

“所以……”Graham呆呆地问他，自己都不知道想要从他嘴里听到什么。也许什么都好，只要快点打破这奇怪的尴尬气氛。

“哦Gra，”他声音里的笑意满得溢出来，“这些钱足够了。”“可你甚至还没有数过……”Graham指出。“我是专业的，”Damon笑着凑近他，附在他耳边用气声说道，“我只要摸摸厚度，就知道对不对了。”他把钱塞到衬衣前胸的口袋里，一只手抚上Graham的脸，拇指熟稔地在他的脸颊上滑动。Graham被这动作激起一身鸡皮疙瘩，却又在本该沉迷的时候不合时宜地想到这也许都是职业本能。

看出了Graham的不专心，Damon皱了皱眉，然后抬起Graham的下巴，把自己的嘴唇印了上去。

 

 

他轻轻吮吸Graham的嘴唇中央，再移动到嘴角，诱得Graham发出几声好听的喘息。Damon不由自主地加深了这个吻，Graham的嘴唇服帖地依靠在他的嘴唇之下，仿佛他们生来就是为了亲吻彼此。这一切都不在Graham的计划之中：他原来不过想要一些留白的沉默，一句热泪盈眶的告白和一场寡淡而忧伤的性；是的，他想过很多次这事该如何结尾，但没有一个是有关他被Damon手臂所环成的囚笼所束缚，承受着他深长的吻。但到了现在这个地步，他完全没有足够的自制力来停下这个。

他们俩的舌头交缠在一起，Graham的嘴张开到最大，由着Damon的舌头舔舐过他的牙龈和齿列，然后深入到滑动过整个口腔，再锲而不舍地一次又一次尝试着向他的喉咙进发。津液和水声从嘴唇交合处流下，呻吟与喘息则由鼻音代劳。Damon的手掌充满占有欲地大力揉捏着Graham的臀瓣，推动他的髋骨让他朝自己靠近，直到他们的下体坚硬地相抵。Damon的胯部缓慢而又下流地蹭动着他的，舌头则情色地模仿着性交的动作在Graham的嘴巴里抽插。Damon第一次痛恨自己穿的是牛仔裤：他硬得快要爆炸了，而这裤子束缚得他简直快要死于想要勃起的疼痛，而Graham也好不到哪里去。他们的阴茎隔着几层布料摩擦挤压着，真切地触及对方皮肤的渴念让他们几乎快要发疯。Damon用力地顶撞着Graham的胯部，他的动作像是攻击而亲吻则是掠夺。Graham的腿自从Damon第一次吮吸他的舌头时就软了下来，现在他几乎是靠着Damon过于紧密的拥抱才不至于顺着他的身体滑下来。眼下他除了要得到更多Damon有关的接触外什么也想不到了，再这样过几分钟，他就极有可能狼狈地在这巷子里，在他的裤子里射出来。

Damon显然也有这个疑虑。他终于找回了点脑子，断开了那个难舍难分的吻，哑着嗓子告诉Graham：“不能在这儿。我们得去我那里。”Graham还喘着气，嘴唇被吻得红肿。Damon忍不住想要再偷一个吻，但他怕自己一旦又吻了下去便不舍得放开，他们俩就不得不在这个脏兮兮臭烘烘的巷子里迎来与彼此的第一次高潮。

 

“你的地方离这儿远吗？”Damon停下了顶动的动作之后，Graham终于找回了点理智。他扶正在刚刚的热吻中移位的眼镜，往后稍微退了一步。Damon甚至在担心他会就这么跑了：“从这里走过去要五分钟，但如果跑的话也许会快一些。”他迟疑地看向Graham，生怕他会面露难色，觉得这段距离还是太长了。但Graham简直比他能想象的最好版本还要甜蜜。他对着Damon羞怯地露出一个笑容，朝Damon伸出了手。

 

“那我们快点跑吧。”

 

 

 球鞋和马丁靴敲击柏油路面的声音完全不同，球鞋近乎无声，而马丁靴的哒哒声像是在表演一场踢踏舞。球鞋和马丁靴的主人紧紧地扣着彼此的手指，夜晚的风从他们衣服的领口灌进去，他们像两面快乐到膨胀的旗帜，在夜晚的科尔切斯特街头飘舞。Damon看路的间隙会笑着回头看看Graham，而Graham的眼睛分明就是长在了Damon的身上。多巴胺分泌的声音如此响亮，Graham几乎能够听见它从自己的下丘脑喷涌而出的噗呲声响。Damon大概就是他的尼古丁了，Graham恍恍惚惚地想，这感觉太美妙了，他永远也不想戒掉这个。

 

他们踏入了又一个中产阶级社区时Graham几乎以为他们走进了自己家所在的社区，但实际上，科尔切斯特的中产阶级社区都是同一幅乏味的模样，干净又脆弱，仿佛轻轻一用力就可以戳破这个幻境。他本以为Damon会住在那种有趣但危险的社区，人们喝酒并相互辱骂，因为一点小事就打得不可开交。但一个中产阶级社区——Graham看着Damon在一户人家门口停下了脚步，轻车熟路地让他进来——也未必不适合他。小花园里地灯昏暗的光芒和过于明亮的月光一起洒在Damon的背上，再流进Graham的眼睛里。Graham出了神，没跟上Damon的步伐，Damon就用另一只没有牵着Graham的手回过身去搂他，两人额头抵着额头在夜色里发出咕咕唧唧的笑声。

 

他们在门口已经开始上气不接下气地亲吻，跌跌撞撞上楼的同时脱下的衣物在楼梯上错落地铺陈。两个人都在笑，弯曲的嘴唇湿漉漉地贴合在一起。等到Damon摸开了他房间的灯时，两个人身上除了内裤和彼此缠绕的手臂外什么也没有了。Damon开始又深又重地吻他，舌头卷着他的，在Graham的口腔里搅动，发出啧啧的水声。他的身上很热，像在岩石下积压已久的岩浆，欲望喷薄而出，几乎快要将Graham烫伤。胳膊紧紧缠绕着Graham的腰，而两只手隔着内裤的布料揉捏着Graham的富有弹性的臀瓣。Damon的下体硬邦邦地抵在Graham的大腿根部无意识地戳刺着。Graham在他的动作下喘息着，而Damon喜欢极了让他发出这些细小的声音。

 

 

直到他俩终于倒在床上，即将到来的性事才显得如此赤裸。Graham看着自己正上方Damon的脸，他最喜欢的那双透明的蓝眼睛此时被欲望浸染成通透的普蓝色，瞳仁里映着痴迷的Graham。Damon轻轻摘下他的眼镜放在床头柜上，坐在Graham大腿上俯下身亲吻他眼睛。“你的眼睛……他们真美。”Graham想说他的虹膜不过是平凡无奇的棕色，和Damon的瞳色比起来什么也算不上。可他没办法说出口，因为Damon的嘴唇蹭过他的睫毛，又在他眼周徘徊，就是不肯实实在在地压上去。这简直快要逼疯Graham了，他浑身像过电一样酥麻，而将吻未吻的嘴唇像是直接作用在他的阴茎上。他难以忍受地将环在Damon背后的手插入他的金发之间，按着他的头想要得到更多接触。Damon贴着他的皮肤喷笑，不再逗他，继续向下亲吻。他从他的眉心滑到鼻头，再辗转到两侧脸颊。他沉醉地伸出舌头舔了舔Graham的脸蛋：男孩的皮肤光滑又柔软，和他想象中一样甜美。他又舔了一圈Graham的嘴唇周围，引得Graham呻吟着扭动之后吻在他嘴唇中央。Graham的舌头几乎是立刻就舔上了他的嘴唇，Damon被Graham的主动弄得措手不及，由着他舔过自己的齿列才想起回应。他含住Graham的舌头吮吸，一只手顺着他的脖颈滑下去。他的手掌在Graham的胸前徘徊，原先只是胡乱的抚弄，之后便在他的乳头处流连不去。他的手指绕着他的乳晕转了一圈，感受到鸡皮疙瘩的小小突起。Graham被这举动惊得想要挺起身子，两人的坚硬的下体因此更紧密地压在一起。Damon断开了他们的吻，轻笑一声，沿着他的下巴湿漉漉地舔了下去。Damon的手指从他的胸膛移开，在他肚脐附近打转一圈后向他的小腹进发。他的手从Graham的内裤边缘伸进去，径直握住了他的阴茎。Graham惊喘了一声：他曾在自渎时幻想过，也曾在梦境里感受过，Damon的手环绕着他的阴茎，诸如此类。但这比他所能想像的极限还要美妙。他大口喘着气，感受到Damon舔舐轻咬着他颈动脉所在的那一小片皮肤并顺着脖颈向下吮吸亲吻他的的颈窝，同时手掌上下移动，缓慢地撸动着他的阴茎。

哦，这实在是……Graham全身都因为这甜蜜的快感而战栗，压抑的呻吟从紧咬的牙关泄露出来。他的手还插在Damon的头发里，Graham向下压着他的头，像是无法忍受Damon的嘴唇离开他哪怕一瞬，又像是想把他嵌进自己的身体里。Damon由着Graham摁着自己的头，继续向下，直到把Graham粉色的乳头含进了嘴里。Graham的身体不知所措地僵直了，胸膛泛出了整片诱人的粉色。“有的人很敏感啊？”Damon撑起上半身调笑地看着Graham，他的脸上一片潮红，嘴唇被吻得红肿，两人接吻带出的津液还没有干，亮晶晶地附着在他的唇瓣上；两只棕色的眼睛湿漉漉的，因为快感而失去了焦点，茫然地看向Damon。Damon的胸口突然被重物击打一般，几乎喘不过气来；他耳边有巨大的蜂鸣声，眼睛里只见得Graham的脸。一片茫然与空白间一个念头突然炸响，这个人是他的，也只能是他的。他甚至想要将他绑起来困在家里，只有他才能看他，才能得到他的注意。他只能属于他Damon，要是有任何人想要从他手里抢走Graham——他想他甚至可能会杀了那个人，只要他们动了一点不该有的念头……

 

“Bloody hell.”不过是神经系统里泛滥的苯乙胺醇和多巴胺，Damon安慰着自己，但这感觉真实到可怕。此时Graham在他身下扭动了起来，长时间得不到Damon的触碰让他有些难耐。Damon叹了口气，明白自己已经陷进去了。一个甜蜜的陷阱，他想，你原以为是一场容易又美好的性爱，而实际上一旦跨入其中便万劫不复了。

 

 

“让我听听你的声音吧。”但Damon只是这么说。他再次俯下身含住Graham的乳头吮吸，而另一只乳头被Damon的手指捏住蹂躏。他撸动Graham的手停了下来，急迫地将他的内裤拉了下来，然后又去拽下自己的。失去了内裤的束缚后，两人的阴茎终于触碰在一起。Damon用手掌将他们滚烫的欲望一起握住，皮肤相贴的时刻两个人都发出来如释重负的呻吟。

 

Damon将他们的性器挤压在一起，两人的前液则用来润滑，“哈……啊……”Graham惊得弓起脊背，一句呻吟从他咬紧的牙冠处漏出。“对，就是这样。”Damon喘息着赞许道，牙齿最后轻轻咬了咬Graham的乳头，手掌继续撸动着他们两人的阴茎。他亲吻着Graham身体的中轴线，从胸腔的中缝到他可爱圆润的肚脐。Graham的手已经从Damon头上拿了下来，胳膊紧紧盖住眼睛，牙齿死死咬住下唇，带着鼻音的喘息却怎么也阻止不了，在这个并不算大的房间里回响。

 

Damon低笑一声，放开了手，用膝盖向后退了一点，坐在了Graham的小腿上。他直起身对着撑起上半身看他的Graham，嘴角向上勾了勾。

 

“现在才是真正的开始。”

 

Graham不太明白：“怎么，不是早就……啊，操！”他说不出话来了，因为Damon低下头含住了Graham的性器，Gtaham的问句在喉咙里呛成一句呻吟。Damon的口腔如此温热又如此紧致，像是为他量身打造的微缩型的俄摩拉，让Graham既想要抽离，又囿于本能地想要得到更多。

Damon从没做过这个；他只能祈祷自己没有做错什么。他凭着感觉含住Graham的龟头，舌尖逗弄着他的马眼，尝到了Graham的前液。Graham是咸腥的——当然，每个人都是——他说不上来，但他完全不讨厌这个味道。实际上他喜欢这个，Graham的味道充满他的鼻腔和大脑，除了Graham之外世界是一片空白。Graham的手紧张地攥紧了他的头发，呻吟声里已经带了点哭腔。Damon继续向下吞咽，尽量避免牙齿的刮擦，手指搭上了Graham的睾丸抚弄着。

 

Graham倒抽了一口气，脚趾不自觉地蜷缩起来。他的呻吟声早就控制不住了，大脑也昏昏沉沉，像是被煮沸了一样被迷惑人的甜腻雾气装满。Graham不自觉地在Damon的嘴巴里抽送了起来；他觉得自己整个人缩小到只有他的阴茎那么大，被Damon整个含在嘴里。他感受到Damon的嘴唇拢住他，Damon的手握住他。他低头向下看去，看到Damon紧闭的眼皮和凹陷的脸颊，看到他头部上下起伏的动作。哪怕是在他最荒诞的梦境里，在他最狂乱的幻想里，他都没幻想过这个情景。

 

Damon俯在他身上，为他口交。

 

Damon的嘴被塞满，口涎从嘴角流出。

 

Damon含着他的性器吮吸，发出啧啧的声响。

 

Damon，Damon，Damon。

 

Graham在快感中恍恍惚惚地浮沉，视线唯一的落点只有Damon。他的阴茎无意识地迎合着Damon的吞咽，在Damon的嘴里抽插着。他全身颤抖，早就忘记了要控制自己的呻吟，一半气音一半真音地喘，Damon的嘴现在就是他的一切，是他将要葬身的湿热的天堂。他朦胧中觉察到有什么正在向他迫近，带着它几乎让盲目的强光，最后伴随着Damon的一个深喉，刺目的白光席卷了他。

 

他剧烈地释放了：Damon没有及时移开，吞下了些。他撑着床板移动上来，和神志尚且不太清明的Graham交换了一个吻。Damon将自己嘴里残存的精液度到他嘴里，而Graham愣愣地张开嘴咽了下去。一吻结束后Damon看Graham仍然不太清醒地张着嘴露出一点粉红色的舌头，只觉得小腹那里的一团火已经快要烧得他失去理智。他刻意忽略了这么久的性器硬得发疼，他实在没有更大的自制力去克制自己了。他的性器硬邦邦地抵在Graham的小腹，一只手从Graham后背顺着腰线滑下，在他的腰窝流连了一会，又继续向下爱抚；另一只手从Graham的小腹沾了一点黏稠的精液，然后痴迷地顺着Graham的脸抹了一道。吻完了脸上的精液后，Damon含住了Graham的舌头。Graham的手臂抱住Damon的头，加深了这个吻，房间里一时间只有他们接吻时啧啧的水声。

 

Damon的手开始揉捏Graham的臀部时，Graham已经清醒了大半。他断开了这个吻，看着Damon，他的睫毛上挂着一点稀疏的精液，他凑上前去吻掉，Damon的睫毛就在他的嘴唇上扑簌，像是幼年时他做过的梦，有关亲吻一只短暂停留的蝴蝶。这时Damon的指关节蹭过他的尾椎骨，与蝴蝶有关的幻象一节节碎裂，他又只能看到听到感受到Damon了。他的手从尾椎向下，指尖深入Graham的臀缝。Graham的皮肤激起一层细小的鸡皮疙瘩，战栗席卷他的全身。哪怕是曾经最美妙的春梦也要一笔勾销，因为Graham从来没在梦里得到过这样纯粹的快乐。

 

 Damon在Graham小腹摸了一把还未干涸的精液，伸手小心地触碰Graham紧闭的小穴。他没有润滑液：他从来没想过这真的会发生。Graham紧紧咬着嘴唇，Damon就去吻他，直到Graham的嘴唇温顺地在他的亲吻下张开，破碎的呻吟就从那里流出。他的手指绕着Graham穴口周围的括约肌打转：Graham很紧张，他的肌肉收缩得厉害，在他的触碰下微微颤抖。Damon也紧张：这也是他第一次和男人做爱，他同样没有经验。更不要说这是Graham；他肖想过也幻想过，但从未真正抱有信心可以得到他。这对Damon来说不太常见，但Graham是他感兴趣的第一个男孩，Damon也不太清楚这种复杂的情绪在男孩的关系中是否无比寻常。他小心地掰开Graham的腿，从抽屉里找出安全套迅速地给自己戴上，然后拍拍Graham的大腿内侧，好叫他放松一点。他其实也不知道这是不是正确的方式：他只清楚他想让Graham的大腿缠绕在他腰上，而他在Graham里面。Graham会叫他的名字，然后他会吻他，直到代表彼此名字的单词在他们舌头的交缠中融成一体。

 

“我听说第一次的话后入式会容易点。”Damon伸进了第一根手指。Graham感受着异物入侵的古怪感，强装镇定地对Damon说，但粗重的呼吸暴露了他。Damon亲了亲他的头顶，然后小心翼翼地将他翻了过来。他空闲的一只手和Graham的手紧紧扣住，Graham刚想说些什么，Damon的手指在他的后穴里弓了起来，他就什么都忘记了。他不由自主地向后迎去想要得到更多，头低得不能再低，但通红的耳朵还是出卖了他，至于呻吟是怎样也不能被堵在嗓子里了。Damon知道自己找对了点，在Graham肠道的那个小小凸起周围来回抚弄了一会，感受到Graham在他身下不自觉地扭动呻吟着，又伸进了另外两根手指。他实在是没法耐心了：他觉得有人为他今晚的耐力颁个什么奖，因为他克制住了自己一直在大声叫嚣的欲望，直到现在都没有真正地插入Graham。但他确实不敢太过匆忙：他们都是第一次，而且手边也没有润滑。他不希望让Graham感觉到疼或者是别的任何负面情绪，Graham值得他谨慎地对待。

 当他发现Graham已经无意识地在他的手指上来回移动时，他抽走了他的手指。Graham发出了一声不满的鼻音，然后又埋下了头。Damon绝望地发现自己又更硬了些，Graham真是他的劫难。他扶着自己的阴茎，小心翼翼地将头部插入Graham的穴口。即使Graham已经做过无数心理建树，那还是太疼了。他的后穴被Damon的性器撑开，阴茎比手指粗得多也要硬得多，仅仅只是顶端进入就已经让他出了一头冷汗。Damon也好不到哪里去，Graham里面本来就很紧，因为紧张，他又在不由自主地收缩着后穴。Damon胡乱地亲吻着Graham的脖颈，性器缓缓地向里面推动着，而Graham的手紧紧地揪住Damon的手，眼睛紧闭着，鼻头也因为忍受疼痛而发皱。像是过去了十分钟那么久，Damon的睾丸终于接触到了Graham的臀瓣，两人一同发出了如释重负的叹息。Damon紧紧地抱着Graham，嘴唇压着Graham头顶的发旋，而Graham侧过脸来，Damon终于见到了他红得滴血的脸颊。

 

 

 等到Damon觉得自己适应得差不多的时候，他开始缓缓地往外抽动了。滚烫的阴茎摩擦肠道敏感的黏膜，前列腺被顶住狠狠研磨，快感从神经末梢一路冲上Graham的脊椎，他感觉自己刚刚释放过的阴茎又有了抬头的趋势。当Damon再次冲进他身体时，疼痛麻木后，快感便统治了他的大脑。他的阴茎迅速地肿胀充血，随着Damon每一个插入的动作晃出前液；他已经没有抑制呻吟的意识了，甜腻的叫声从他嗓子里迸发出来，和Damon的喘息与胯部撞击臀部的清脆声响以及噗呲的水声混合在一起，交织成一首淫靡的乐曲。

Gramon的体温几乎要让Damon的脑子都烧起来。他忘掉了从前与姑娘们厮混时积累的一切经验：他现在只是毫无技巧地抽插着，Graham的体内紧致温热，他甚至产生了想要一辈子呆在里面这种疯念头。此时他的整个世界缩小为一个Graham，他的性器贯穿Graham的身体，嘴唇膜拜着Graham的肩膀。Graham肩膀后面散步着一小片棕色的雀斑，像牛奶里散落的咖啡斑点。他又回去吻他耳垂，然后伸出舌头模仿性交动作在Graham红得发烫的耳朵里抽送。Graham的呻吟声他永远也听不够，Damon看着Graham被欲望占领的侧脸，突然间想要说什么疯话。不是性爱中被激素冲昏头脑的示爱，而是一些别的什么他也形容不上来的感受。

 

他搞不清楚这些个复杂情绪的缘起，只好更加用力地埋进Graham的身体，好像这样就可以给他答案。Graham哑着嗓子叫，手臂无意识地向后摸到Damon的臀部，然后用了点力，像是要把他们更加紧密地贴在一起。Damon感觉到自己又更硬了些：Graham就是有这种魔力。他埋下头吮吸着Graham的脖子，让他仰起头发出甜蜜的叹息。Damon突然觉得这不够，还不够，也许永远都不够。他自己也不知道他想要什么了，又也许是他想要的太多了。他想看看Graham，看看他的眼睛，看看他是不是也有着一样的困惑。他向后退去，Graham的肠道留恋地裹紧他，拔出阴茎时带出了粉色的媚肉。Graham因为突然而至的空虚发出了不满的呻吟，Damon温柔地将他翻过来，让他一只脚架在自己的肩膀上，另一只腿缠绕着他的腰。他抚摸着Graham被汗水氤氲的脸，下体再次深深地埋进Graham的小穴。他这时候终于明白了自己已经被Graham甜蜜的魔咒紧紧箍住了，但他意外地发现自己并不想逃脱。

 

 

 Graham恍惚间觉得自己飘在海上，颠在浪潮的尖端。哪里都是水：他额头前的、胸前的汗水，他和Damon连接的地方的体液。Damon呻吟着一次次撞进他身体，而他希望这永远也不要停。Graham感受到狂热而又无力的喜悦席卷了他，致盲的亮光再次袭来，不过这一次是蓝色：铺天盖地的蓝色淹没了他。他射了，几乎快要溺毙在这窒息般的快感中。

 

 

Damon也快到了，而Graham高潮后不断收紧的小穴更是加速了这个进程。Damon最后又抽插了几次，然后射在了套子里。他们倒在一起，因为太过疲劳，只是匆匆地接了几个吻，当他们睡着时，Damon的性器还埋在Graham身体里。

 

第二天早上Graham起得很早。他小心地将Damon的阴茎拔出体外，不想惊动他。他的梦做完了，但他却没有豁然开朗的轻松。这根本是个泥沼，他已经完全陷进去了。但这又能怎样呢？Graham叹了口气，他和Damon也许只能到这种关系了。他知道自己该知足了，可是没人能控制得了自己的心。他最后俯下身亲吻了Damon的嘴唇，然后捡起地上的衣服，悄悄地关上了Damon的房门。

 

 

他一路捡起自己的衣服，这房子静悄悄的，好像除了Damon和他就没有别人了。Graham感受到肚皮和股缝的黏腻，皱了皱眉，决定借用一下Damon的浴室清理一下自己。

 

当他清洗完毕穿上衣服，走到大门前，捡起他昨晚扔下的书包和鞋子时，他突然听到有人在他背后说话。

 

 

“嘿，你的鞋子糟透了。”Damon身上胡乱地套着一件睡衣，顶着一头昨晚被他抓乱的头发对他说，他的脖子上甚至还有Graham昨晚留下的吻痕。Graham摇了摇头：“操你的Damon。”他产生了荒诞的错觉，像是昨晚的一切只是他的狂想，眼前这个一本正经地讽刺别人的Damon熟悉又陌生。

 

“是我操你。”Damon一本正经地纠正，然后在Graham反应过来之前迅速地靠近并抱紧了他。Graham还没来得及考虑要不要举起手回抱，手里就突然被塞进了一叠纸。他古怪地觉得这叠纸的触感格外熟悉，这时Damon在他耳边笑了：“Graham coxon先生，请您清点一下这些钱，看看够不够。”Graham将手举起来，穿过Damon的肩膀，认出这正是自己昨晚塞给Damon的钱。

 

“够什么……？”Graham觉得自己的脑子转不过来了，他实在是不明白这个剧情的转变。

 

“够你做我的男朋友啊。”Damon理所当然地说，然后亲吻了Graham。

 

 

一句话番外：Damon觉得很懵逼，他只是演出完靠着墙抽烟而已，怎么就成鸭了？

不过因为这个钓到了Gra，他快乐地抱着卷发的男孩子，这也值了。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢看到最后还没有想要打死我的大家


End file.
